playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/My Top 10 Mario Kart Tracks
Still collecting coins in Mario Kart 8 to get that god-damn Gold Glider! In the meantime, I really enjoy MK8 and there are many good tracks and only very few tracks I can't stand. Heck, I even think of the Battle Mode to be enjoyable, although only Yoshi Valley, Donut Plains 3 and Moo Moo Meadows work as battle courses. So let's go with my Top 10 Mario Kart tracks! Oh, on a little sidenote - I don't include tracks from SMK and MKSC because I didn't play these. I own them but just didn't play them. Or did and didn't think of them to be really enjoyable. But NOW - let's go! 'Number 10: Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8)' The first time I raced on this course, I almost threw up - seriously, I was think after that. I just didn't know where I was driving. Was I upside-down? On the left, on the right? I still don't know but I still think of it to be an amazing track and capture the feeling of MK8 best. That's kinda all I have got for that track. It has mediocre music when compared to the rest of the soundtrack and is pretty much unspectacular since the Piranha Plants aren't that present on that track as they are used to be. That's why it's Number 10 - it's just not THAT good. 'Number 9: DK Mountain (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)' When I did this list, it was either DK Mountain or Dino Dino Jungle. While I enjoyed Dino Dino Jungle in general, it still couldn't beat the highlight of DK Mountain - and I guess you know what I mean: That cannon. Ewww, that cannon. Do I have to mention what it does. It does nothing less than shoot you up to the summit of an active and somehow angry volcano!! And the animation your back driver does - classic! I honestly enjoyed the GCN version over its remake just for that animation. And afterwards, it's right down the mountain in one of the sharpest turns in Mario Kart history while avoiding gigantic bolders. Yes, indeed one of my favorite tracks. 'Number 8: Cloudtop Cruise (Mario Kart 8)' I love most of the soundtrack of Mario Kart 8 (except for some tracks and the credits theme). But one of the best soundtracks is the theme of Cloudtop Cruise. But also beyond the soundtrack, this track is just really good. It has good turns and that lightning anti-gravity section - I don't know what I like about it that much. I always wonder if I should pick up the coins or use the boost penals. And still not the last track from MK8 on this list. 'Number 7: Tick Tock Clock (Mario Kart DS)' I never liked the handheld Mario Kart games as much as the console games. I don't know why. Is it the missing local multiplayer? Definitely. Is it the low graphic possiblities? Maybe. But this track, this track!, stood out to me as the only good track in MKDS. When I hear MKDS, I immediately think of Tick Tock Clock. I like both equally, the original and the remake, this time. Both of them have their good sides and some their bad sides. I love the music, the setting, the course layout and even the obstacles. That's it and the only track on this list from a Mario Kart handheld game. 'Number 6: Luigi Circuit (Mario Kart 64)' One of the games of my childhood was Mario Kart 64. I naturally wasn't that good in games as I am today. I remember playing this game with my parents and forcing them to wait near the finish line to drive through the line first. Just like I forced them not to buy a star in Mario Party, just like my cousin forced me not to buy a star some years ago. So naturally, the tracks I played the most around this time were the first ones. Luigi Circuit, Moo Moo Farm, Koopa Troopa Beach and Kalamari Desert. All of them could have been on this list but Luigi Circuit had something special for me: That screen on top of the entrance to the tunnel. It was just mind-blowing for me at this time. A screen within a screen! It's just my childhood, that's why it's on this list. 'Number 5: Water Park (Mario Kart 8)' Similar to Mario Circuit, this track was the first track in Mario Kart 8 where I really felt the anti-gravity feeling of the game. Plus, its music, its setting, its layout and that coaster!! That COASTER!! I just love that track and its my second-to-favorite track in the game. 'Number 4: Coconut Mall (Mario Kart Wii)' Despite Mario Kart 64 being a major part of my childhood and the reason why I started playing videogames, it's not my favorite entry in the series. It actually ranks third with MKWii being the first and MK8 being the second. And this track is one my favorite tracks in my favorite Mario Kart game. Driving in a mall - I am driving - in a MALL!!! It's just that feeling. It's special. I can race on a normal track in real-life, too. But in a factory, no. In mall, no. In a pinball machine, no. But why ain't Toad's Factory and Waluigi Pinball on here? For the reason that Coconut Mall has just a very good theme, a unique layout and rememberable hazards like these never stopping cars. And here's where I have to draw the line: I hated Mario Kart 7 - but that for a later time. One of my points, however, is what they did to Coconut Mall. What's the point of Mall where no-one is shopping!? There are no customers cheering for the racers in the game. I know, graphic limits - BUT as a true fan of the original, I just can't see that. Just like the remake of Number 3 .... 'Number 3': Daisy Cruiser (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Driving on a ship is another mind-blowing thing for back then eight years-old me. And then these moving tables. I always believed the cruiser to be haunted - something that made me love this track even more. And then that engine room shortcut. It just had it all for me. Music, layout, setting, hazards. That's it and that's my favorite track from the first Mario Kart game I played on my own. And again, I have to complain about what that devilish Mario Kart 7 did to Daisy Cruiser. It just made it horrible! That pool, that engine room that, for some weird reason, is now an aquarium (!?), that tables and that new additional route right at the start!!!!!!!!!! It just makes me wanna smash Mario Kart 7. 'Number 2: Sunshine Airport (Mario Kart 8)' The final track from Mario Kart 8 on this list. The moment I saw that track in the trailers, I immediately fell in love with it. It's just ... magical. That music, these details that told us about the return of Yoshi Valley that almost made it on this list, that layout, these plains, these, these ... all, everything is perfect. Perfect. PERFECT!! Yet, it's not Number 1. But now, let's go for ... 'The Honorable Mentions': *'Moo Moo Farm' *'Koopa Troopa Beach' *'Kalamari Desert' *'Choco Mountain' *'Yoshi Valley' *'Baby Park' *'Dino Dino Jzngle' *'Yoshi Falls' *'Waluigi Pinball' *'Peach Gardens' *'Toad's Factory' *'Mario Circuit (Mario Kart Wii)' *'DK Summit' *'Maple Treeway' *'Wario Shipyard' *'Toad Harbor' *'Twisted Mansion' *'Dolphin Shoals' *'Electrodome' *'Wario Summit' 'It's Number 1: Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Wii)' Mario Kart 64's RR was bad, DD's and DS's RRs were mediocre, MK7's RR was horrible (!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and MK8's RR was too easy. But MKWii's RR was perfect. Just perfect. The music is so good, I recognize it immeditely. The layout is challenging but fair and for me, it's not too easy, not too hard. Simply perfect. None of Mario Kart 8's tracks can throw this wonderful track off its truely earned throne. So what are your favorite tracks? Am I stupid because I never played SMK or MKSC? Please let me know in the comments below. And now, I am working on my Top 10 Worst Mario Kart tracks and my Why I Hate MK7 list. Category:Blog posts